


Tipping the Velvet

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Handcuffs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peggy's first time with a woman, but nervousness is not an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipping the Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Prompt was 'velvet'. Drabbletag 6 on livejournal.

Peggy kissed along the bare inside of Dottie’s thigh. A sigh came from above. Peggy smiled.  
This was a new experience for her so she was taking her time. Her lips grazed over soft skin while her hands pushed Dottie’s legs further apart. There was no denying she was nervous, but she would be damned if she showed it. So Peggy moved in closer to Dottie’s center.

“Your skin is like silk,” Peggy breathed as her fingers trailed over Dottie’s taut stomach. It had surprised her how well-toned Dottie was, but there were also a lot of scars decorating her body. Peggy wondered where they’d come from, but didn’t ask.

Dottie lifted her hips. “Get on with it,” she urged, reaching down with one hand to press Peggy’s lips against her center. Dottie’s other hand was tied to the bed with handcuffs. Something else Peggy hadn’t questioned. She would find out what the deal was with her sooner or later.

“Eager much?” Peggy closed her eyes and brought her lips to Dottie’s sex. She took the first tentative swipes. Dottie rocked her hips in response. More pressure was applied to the back of Peggy’s head.  
Taking the hint Peggy pushed her tongue between her folds, running it along the length of her center. The tip of her tongue found Dottie’s entrance and pushed in slightly.

Pulling back for a moment, Peggy said, “Now I finally understand why it’s called tipping the velvet” before she leaned back in.

The End


End file.
